


Little Girl Lost

by Shayola



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Hillsbrad Foothills, I Ship It, Kissing, M/M, NPC's almost in love, Questing, Rough Kissing, Swearing, bad language, haters to be friend or being lovers, odd ship, two dorks in the same place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayola/pseuds/Shayola
Summary: In Hillsbrad Foothills there are many quests what can you find, and where you can easily lose all of your precious as like Johnny. Well, Lyndon fought something else, at least he wishes to lose his hearing.Two idiot NPC meet with each other, and well there will be no hero for them to show up. So they make their own story as well in our beloved Questlands on Azeroth.





	Little Girl Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A silly ship came to my mind when I doing these quest, and I look around and found… none! Impossible. I need to fill these void for these two dorks. At least for make if someone else would like it as well. I hope you have fun with this!

“My little Twinkles!” He or she started to sob again. The pathetic whining creature she was. 

The undead was sure that this blonde woman was his torment. She does not stop the cries, and whines for hours.

“Does you even breath?” He asked the blonde when she got silent for a little time. It would be a blessing he thought. 

“Yes, I think I am BREATHING! You are not helping to get me calm!” She says to him and looks up to the cage.

She looks truly pathetic. Reddish eyes, her cheeks moist with tears.

“Do not be sad about that damned sparkling horse!” He spits to her, and almost instantly regretted to even say that thing on topic.

“He had a name you know! He was Twinkles, how could I be Johnny Awesome without him?”

“Oh right Jenny, sure you can pick a new name, like Whining! Sure it will fit you perfectly.” He scoffed to him.

“You are so mean! And even, my name is Johnny! Not Jenny!”

“Whatever. So you will get me out in this cage or we will be here for a while?”

He is not responding, the mighty Johnny gets back to his tears. The undead take his skinny, boney fingers to his un-living flesh. He truly wishes to tear his face. At least ‘Jenny’ would be less irritating when he screams. Or at least that Lyndon thought.

“For the love of Sylvanas, or the Light, or whatever Jenny you are believing get me out of this cage! I will revive that damned horse back, or get a new stuff toy from him.”

“Could you really get him back?” He bright smiling at the undead. “That would be awesome!”

“So you will help me out?” He smiles at him. “And oh, you could be awesome!” The undead cracks his voice, and get a grin. It was a little creepy, but no one will notice what is not usual for undeads.

“What should I do for that?”

“For first shut up, and next try to find that key for me. I am so determinate that you could do that for me yes?”

“Where is that key?” He asked, his smile bright. 

“Well slay some ghoul out there, maybe one of them have it.”

He nodding to the undead, grab his bow and runs out. Finally “Jenny” do something useful at least. But poor Lyndon he fought lightly about him. Minutes or a little few time the whining Queen came back, with several ghoul corpses.

“Do you find the key?” The undead says happily and his yellow eyes sparkle.

“They do not have any pocket, Lyndi. “ He said sad and toss them.

“Stop calling me that! It disgusts me!” He hissed to the blonde.

The undeads fingers clinking the rusted cage bar’s. He like to play with it make Johnny shiver through his spine. Oh, how he hated that bastard of….

“If you stop to be called me Jenny, I may think of it,” Jenny says back, focusing his fel-green eyes to the undead. Wow so sometimes he can be serious! How marvelous thought Lyndon.

“Stop that sound. It is irritating.” Johnny bark at him.

“I will dear if you get me out.” He continues to play with some old handcuff.” So the keys?”

“Neither of them have a pocket if you listening to a little.”

“Then open them up.”

The elf looks shocked, and then soon his face turn green. Somebody get not well with corpses. 

“W-What?” Johnny asked back if he does not hear Lyndon well.

“May one of them consume it, to not lose?” He raises his eyebrow to him.

“No way I won’t do that!” He screams with a high-pitch voice, what really hurt Lyndon’s ears and his nerves.

“Then little Jenny you gain a new title! The Whining Loathe! You will never hear again the brave awesome Johnny’s adventures, due to he will rot with me in this musty, old cottage-cellar shithole! Admit it you are just a fuzzy little lynx what do not even had claws, and teeth!”

“I am the best hunter, you stupid undead!”

“Oh god, you know how to skin a lion or some beast?”

“Yeah, I think so…”

“So then, skin that shit, slice out that belly and give the key! Show me at least you are something familiar to a man, for Sylvanas sake…”

“Shut up! You filthy-bag of rotting flesh! How dare to even question my manhood or does even say orders to me! I leave you, you are not as good as you even think!”

Johnny kicked the lifeless ghoul, and make a good damned show how dramatically left his friend. Well ‘friend’ not a good term to use, but they have been there for hours and Lyndon not kill him. Does that count then? 

“Hold on! You left old-Lyndon here?” He shouts to him. “Do not dare, you know we have a dark humor and-”

And Johnny is gone… damn… Now Lyndon was sure he will rot in this cellar for eternity if boredom does not kill him. He makes a note for his bloody mind: Do not fuck with your savior. It would maybe get you out. Lyndon tosses the rusty handcuff to the dead ghouls, and sit down the cage corner. He starts to think to get a new family, the rusty cage the moist wall and the unidentified rotten food, what who knows how many centuries are here when Lyndon hear again some footsteps. He looks up, and guess who came back! Oh, yes Johnny is here!

“You came back, I am so-”

“Shut your mouth.” Johnny mutter to him.” I do not come back because you are fucking attractive.” He tries the lock with several keys. Where does he could get them?

“Then for what?”

“I gain the quest and well I do not want to fail it. It gives gold, and reputation and you know useful stuff.” Johnny gets open the cellar for him.

Freedom, at last, Lyndon would kneel, and bless all of his ancestors to not let him rot.

“You know, I would kiss you for that,” Lyndon said sheepishly with a wide grin.

“Let’s just not.” He grimaces to Lyndon, filled with disgust.” And therefore I can’t kill alone that big golem, so you will join my revenge?”

“With pleasure, blondie.”

“Good.” Then he steps back to have Lyndon a clear way to get out from this hole.

“Where is that thing, what you say?”

“Not far from here. He is really big, you will see it.”

“Okay darling, show me the way.” He grins to Johnny.

Then they go out and seek that flesh-made abomination. Almost two house height and well look like he ate a village.

“Nice one! Shall we kill it?” Lyndon smile wide,and he started to attack it.

Soon they are in the heat of battle. Johnny shoots his arrows like a madman, Lyndon uses his holy or mostly shadow power to eliminate the beast. Well, the fight was short the poor un-lived beast was so slow, that thing cannot reach them. It fell to the ground and gain the true death. Johnny goes there and gets out from his pack some goblin technology item.

“Wanna take a selfie with me Lyndi?” He asked as he painting.

“Why would I want such a stupid activity to do?”

“C’mon it is fun! At least I could have a photo of my friend!”

“A friend you say?” Lyndon raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, you help me to revenge Twinkles! And we defeat a strong enemy together.”

“Fine, just do it quickly.” Lyndon growl, but he is trying to make not so unpleasant face.

One click, and super good! But he is so mad at him, that damned hunter hug him lightly.

“Let’s go back to the others.”

“Sure. They will love to seeing us.”

They came back to the apothecary’s houses where guards and undeads looking to them. Warden Stillwater is waiting for them. 

“I rescue him!” Said Johnny, and Lyndon scoffs to that.

“ Of course, you did well,” Stillwater says to them. “ Lyndon I need to speak with you privately.”

“About what?” He growls at him.”Now we could send a message to Sylvanas.”

“I do not see her as my leader and her methods quite not as great she thinks. I will not kneel to her!”

“Then die like all of them who not wish to serve her.”

“You will be the one who rots in the mud here,” Stillwater growled and attacked them.

The guards and the other undead-people stunned, or they do not wish to get involved that fight. They seem to like their own life better than who they serve. At last, a great opponent what Lyndon fought. He uses his smite, and holy shock on him, and oh how delightful! Stillwater uses a potion to get a berserk and transform into a big abomination. Such a delightful sight to see thinks Lyndon. How a little potion could change, transform the flesh, bones to a better more adaptive creature. How amused the Apothecary undead, and how he was sad when his former friend, command-man collapse finally lifeless.

“We did it, Lyndie, we did it!” He jumps on Lyndon and hugs him.” We are awesome! Did you see, how great I was? I just shot him in the eyes and…”

Lyndon grunts and try to escape his blonde friend embrace. Oh, all of the gods and Titans save him from this miserable torment.

“All right, alright blondie. Let me go. I think it is quite enough for now. I know I such a lovable companion, but you know if you squeeze me harder, may my arms will fall off.”

Lynon tries it again and successfully he can get away a little from Johnny.

“Hey, I do not finish.” And he tugs Lyndon.”This was almost my best experience and adventure in my life. You know I fight with Illidan in the first place…” 

Lyndon is really want to shut Johnny mouth, even for the slightest minutes, or seconds to find a place where he cannot found and not speak him to death. He soon had an idea in his mind… It may be almost ridiculous and a horrible risky one but the luck favors the bold. 

Lyndon lean to Johnny, who firstly happy about that his friend finally socializes with him. His eyes glimmering with light green colour, but soon he started to be a little confused when Lyndon started a little bit too close to his liking. 

“Lyndi?” He asked when he knit the eyebrows. 

“Just shut you up,” Lyndon said and soon their lips could be met.

The undead cold molted flesh meet with healthy rich red lips. Johnny's eyes went wide, and he was shocked that he could only be made a whined noise. He soon realizes what happened and tries to push Lyndon from himself, but the undead was much smarter, and his boney fingers run through that rich golden-tressed and not let him go.

Oh, how much Johnny struggle to get out from the undead kiss and embrace, and he almost died when he could feel Lyndon not so rotted tongue in his lips. When a lifetime passed Lyndon let him go. Johnny almost wanted to says something, he opens his mouth but soon he closes it.

“What? Do you wish more? Lyndon is great at kissing, well at least what the others say to me.”

Then the elf wanted again to say something but do not bother himself with more words. His face turns to red, and his ears a little bit flagged down.

“Well, at least you shut up.” Said Lyndon victorious and start to go to his house, where he can do his work again…

Yes, he can start to work again and not thinking of this blonde elf, when he is mixing his potion. Or at least he thought that would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know, do you like this little ship? Do you wish to see more of the Johnny's and Lyndon's adventure? Or someone else?


End file.
